A. Technical Field
This invention relates to a device for securing safety guards around mining and industrial equipment.
B. Description of Related Art
Safety Guards are used to keep workers safe from mining and industrial equipment when they are in operation. These safety guards must be kept closed and locked and, by most provincial and state laws, must be locked in such a manner that a tool is required to remove the locking means.
The act of requiring a tool to remove the safety guard was enacted to force the worker that is required to work on the equipment behind the safety guard to make an additional effort to remove the safety guard. This additional effort will make the worker think about the hazard that is behind the guard and use a safe practice when servicing the area.
When the safety guard is locked using hardware, such as nuts and bolts, the worker must remove the nuts and bolts completely in order to gain access to the industrial equipment. There is a risk that the nuts and bolts will fall and become caught in the industrial equipment. If the nuts and bolts fall and become lost, there is a risk that worker might not properly secure the safety guard. Further, if the safety guard is located 100 feet in the air, losing nuts and bolts can be inconvenient.
One way of securing the safety guard is to use a wedge clamp with a tie wrap. However, many inspectors do not consider that a tie wrap is a sufficient means for locking the wedge clamp and for requiring a “tool” to be used.
It would be advantageous to have a better system for locking the wedge clamp which is easy to remove and reinstall.